Screwed Up Smashing Switcheroo
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: Zelda, Rosalina, Peach, and Samus, collectively known as the Ladies of the Mansion, couldn't be anymore different in terms of personality. But when a freak magical accident involving Zelda's potions causes the four to switch bodies, the girls will have to spend the day quite literally walking a mile in each others shoes! Read on to find out what happens. A request by Wyvernsaurus.
1. Chapter 1: A Tragedy of Impulsiveness

**Hello, fellow fanfic authors. This is just a Smash Bros story about Rosalina, Zelda, Peach, and Samus requested by Wyvernsaurus that's similar to my Zelda fic, Operation: Sweetheart Switcheroo. Think of it as an affectionate parody of Freaky Friday. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**Screwed Up Smashing Switcheroo**_

"And that's the last one." Zelda said as she and Midna put the last of the potions on the shelf. It was an experiment the two of them were working on. They were trying to see if they could supercharge ordinary potions by combining Midna's Twilight magic with Zelda's own in hopes of finding a way to cure all manner of diseases. So far, they managed to make hundreds of potions. The hardest part was finding a safe place and time to experiment in peace. Eventually, the two decided on Zelda's room while everyone else was in the mess hall during breakfast. It was secure, quiet, and for extra measure, Zelda had a Phantom guarding the door.

"Now we have to be careful." Midna began. "Twilight magic is very unpredictable, and now that it's been combined with your magic, there's no telling what could happen. It's best we keep the potions seperated."

"Agreed." Zelda replied. "It's best we keep the potions in my room where no one can get to them."

"You sure?" Midna asked.

"Trust me, my room is quite secure with my Phantom guarding it and various other spells protecting the room. Nothing could possibly go wrong."

"Word of advice, Zelda: _Never_ say that." Midna replied. "That's just _asking_ the universe to come after you."

"Oh. don't be so superstitious." Zelda replied. But before either of them could say anything further, the two were interrupted by an explosion outside. "What was that?" Midna asked, startled. Zelda looked outside the door to see a pile of ice. But just then, she was startled by Luma flying into her room, being chased by a Metroid. And chasing the Metroid was Samus in her Power Suit accompanied by Rosalina. The Luma flew around the room with the Metroid in pursuit, Samus attempting to pacify the parasite with ice blasts from her Arm Cannon. Acting quickly, Midna grabbed the potions with her hair.

"What are you two doing?!" Zelda asked.

"Luma accidently let that Metroid loose." Samus replied. "And we're _trying_ to capture it, which would be a lot easier if you didn't interrupt me."

"I'm sorry, but you two will have to take your chase somewhere else." Zelda replied. "These are delicate potions in here."

"Sorry for the intrusion, Zelda." Rosalina said. "I promise we'll be careful and we'll out of your hair as soon as we capture it." The chase between Luma and the Metroid continued with the two flying around the room. Both Rosalina and Samus attempted to capture the parasite, but Samus's shots end up missing and freezing parts of Zelda's room. Eventually, she was able to freeze the Metroid soilid, but not before Luma flew in front of Midna, startling the Twilight Princess and causing her to toss the potions into the air. "Oh no!" she shouted. "Phantom, catch them!" Zelda commanded, summoning her Phantom. The suit of amor leaped into the air and attempted to grab the falling potions, but was unable to stop them from falling in the cauldron the two used to make the potions.

"Oh shit..." Zelda mumbled as she looked on in horror, usually not one to curse. "What? What's happening?" Samus asked. "Oh nothing. Except you just tossed some very unstable potions into a cauldron." Midna replied with biting sarcasm. "What were you working on?" Rosalina asked. "We were working to see if we could supercharge potions by combining my magic with Midna's twilight magic." Zelda replied. "But the potions are unstable so we decided to keep them seperate, but now that they've been merged together, there's no telling what could happen."

Before anyone could say anything further, the cauldron began to violently shake, bubbly liquid pouring out of its gaping maw. Everyone took a few hesitant steps back towards the wall. "It's imperative we get out of here!" Zelda said. "No telling what will happen." The four of them ran to the door, only for Peach to walk in, a bit groggy from having just awokened from a nap. "What's going on here?" She sleepily asked. "Can't a princess get some sleep?"

"Out of the way, Peach! We need to get out of here!" Samus shouted.

"Why?" Peach asked, still unaware of what was going on. "There's no time to explain, just move!" Zelda demanded. But by then, it was too late. The cauldron exploded in a tremendous wave of magical energy, knocking the four women save Midna, who teleported away in time, out of the room and onto the ground. "Uhh... man. Hadn't been caught in an explosion like that since I blew up Dark Aether." Samus muttered. She then looked down at her bare hands to realize that something was off. "How am I out of my suit?" She asked. "And for that matter, why am I in Rosalina's dress?" She then looked in a nearby mirror to see she was in Rosalina's body. "What the hell?!" she exclaimed.

"Funny, you took the words right out of my mouth." Rosalina said. Samus turned to see Rosalina in her body walking towards her. "This armor makes me feel bulky." she said. "Eh, you'll get used to it." Samus replied. "Oh I knew this was a crazy idea!" Zelda said, running towards the two in Peach's body. Peach, in Zelda's body, followed suit. "What just happened?" Peach asked.

"Short version: A freak magical accident switched your bodies." Midna said as she teleported back in. "Well, we knew there would be side effects. We just didn't think it would get _this_ crazy."

"Gee, you think?" Samus asked with biting sarcasm. "Okay, I'm just gonna be blunt and ask, is this temporary? Because I've got a mission to do later. That, and I do _not_ feel like spending the rest of my life in another person's body." As Samus began to talk, she also began to float towards the celing. "What the? Would someone get me down?" Rosalina grabbed Samus by the ankle and yanked her down. "Apologies, Samus." Rosalina said. "I have power over gravity and it takes a while to master. But for more pressing matters, I promised the kids I would take them to the zoo later."

"And I said I would take Mario to lunch later." Peach said.

"And I promised Link the same thing." Zelda said.

"Can't you fix this?" Samus asked Midna.

"I'm a princess, not a god." Midna said. "This was a first-time experiment. We didn't even _know_ something like this would happen." The Twili gave a frustrated sigh. "Look, I'll stay here and try to find a way to return you to normal. Until then, the four of you are just gonna have to literally walk a mile in each other's shoes for today. So for now, just act dumb and pretend everything's normal."

"Midna's right." Zelda replied. "There's nothing we can do now. Come on everyone. We'll have to learn each others unique traits if we're gonna get through today."

"This might actually be interesting." Peach giggled, amused at the prospect of being Zelda.

"I always wanted to know what it would be like to be a bounty hunter." Rosalina said.

"Don't get your hopes up." Samus replied before giving a frustrated sigh of her own. "Oh this is going to be a fantastically fucked-up day." she muttered to herself.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter. Four more to go. Up next is Rosalina in Samus's body. Stay tuned to see how that goes.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rosalina the Bounty Hunter

**Okay, then! Here's the next chapter. Rosalina, in Samus's body, is called to stop an out of control experiment that's on the loose in Smash Town. Plus, some very special guests from the Metroid series make an appearance in this chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy. **

**OOC: I also made a poll on my profile involving an upcoming story I plan to write, please vote in it when you get a chance. I'd like to get your opinion.**

Nervous. That's how she was feeling. Rosalina, being in Samus's body, was hired along with fellow bounty hunters Rundas, Gandrayda, and Ghor for a simple mission: Space Pirates led by Ridley were on the loose in Smash Town and it was up to them to quell the chaos. Thankfully Samus had thought ahead and taught her all of the Power Suit's functions. It helped that Rosalina was pretty handy with technology and a fast study. The four hunters had arrived just in time as the Pirates had just started to attack the town.

"So what's the plan?" Gandrayda asked.

"Drive the pirates out of the town and keep the collateral damage to a minimal." Ghor stoically replied.

"Can't make any promises about that." Rundas replied. But before the four could continue their conversation, they were attacked by a swarm of Kihunters. The vile insects spat acid at the hunters, but Rundas created a wall of ice to defend them. "Well, you can start by taking out those Kihunters." Ghor said. "In the meantime, Gandrayda, you get the citizens to safety. I will handle the troops on the ground. Samus, you find Ridley. I'm sure you want to." Rosalina merely nodded in response. "You okay, Sammy?" Gandrayda asked with a curious head tilt. "You've been awfully quiet lately."

"It's nothing." Rosalina replied, attempting a crude imitation of Samus's voice. "I'm feeling a little strange, but I'll be okay." Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas looked at each other and shrugged before rushing off to their missions. Rundas created an ice slide and took to the skies, firing ice missiles at the attacking Kihunters, freezing them solid. He was then attacked by Pirate flyers, the enemies firing missiles at him. The bounty hunter created a wave of icy wind and froze the missiles in mid-flight before retaliating with his Ice Missiles. Ghor meanwhile dealt with the Zebesian Pirates on the ground, charging at them with his frontal energy shield. The pirates attempted to dogpile him only for Ghor to spin in place and throw them off. He then activated his Plasma Beam and spun in place once more, incinerating each of the Zebesians.

Gandrayda, meanwhile, managed to escort the citizens out of the city only to be stopped by a gang of Zebesians when she tried to get back in the fight. Gandrayda fought back at the attacking Zebesians with graceful acrobatics, firing electric bolts to stun them. She then turned into a Berserker Pirate and slammed the ground, creating a massive shockwave that pushed the pirates back. With them out of the way, she then went off to find more citizens. Meanwhile, Rosalina fought her way through scores of pirates to locate Ridley. She managed to hold her own pretty well for the most part, maintaining a steady balance between the Power Suit's weapons and her own hand-to-hand combat skills. The fights she's been in during the tounament helped her to a degree.

She soon found herself surrounded by a gang of pirates, but managed to fend them off with a well timed Power Bomb after making sure there were no civilians in the vicinity. Unfortunately for her, she was too caught up in her victory to notice a tail swipe that knocked her to the ground. "You're slipping, little Sammy." Came the raspy, hissing voice of Ridley. "I thought the galaxy's mightiest bounty hunter would be a tad more alert than that." Rosalina turned to see a large skeletal purple pteradactyl descend from the sky. "Why are you attacking the town?" Rosalina asked in a commanding tone, still imitating Samus to a degree.

"Why, Samus. I'm insulted." Ridley replied in a mocking tone. "You're actually implying I _need_ a reason to kill, maim, pillage, savage, and destroy? It's probably the same reason I burned down that hospital a few weeks back. Cause once the chours of anguish screams and cries for mercy stop... Well, you can't beat that warm, glowing feeling inside. After all, nothing sooths the soul more than a hundred terrified voices screaming in unison." Ridley cackled derisively at that. Rosalina felt anger build up inside of her, but she kept it to herself, not wanting to give in to Ridley's taunts. "I'm giving you one chance to surrender peacefully, Ridley." Rosalina said coldly. "I'd advise you to take it."

"And miss my chance to dance the Masochistic Tango with you again, little Sammy? Perish the thought!" Ridley replied.

"I figured reasoning with a beast like yourself would be a stretch." Rosalina muttered. "Well then..." Without another word, Rosalina used the Power Suit's Shinespark move and tackled Ridley into a nearby abandoned building. Ridley backhanded Rosalina and spat a fireball in her direction. Rosalina used Sensemove to dodge the fireball and fired an Ice Beam at Ridley, freezing his mouth shut. Seizing the opportunity, Rosalina charged at Ridley and repeatedly whacked him in the head with her Arm Cannon. Ridley grabbed Rosalina with his tail and slammed her to the ground before tossing her away, using the opportunity to remove the ice from his mouth. Rosalina recovered and fired a charged Plasma Beam at Ridley. Ridley hardened his skin at the last moment to let the blast harmlessly bounce off his skin.

Ridley charged at Rosalina, but she dodged out of the way at the last second, firing a Super Missile that removed Ridley's hardened skin and sent him crashing to the ground. Enraged, Ridley breathed a stream of fire at Rosalina only for her to counter with her Ice Beam. The resulting collision caused a smokescreen that blinded Ridley. "I always knew you were a coward, Samus." Ridley taunted. "Hiding in the shadows." Rosalina, meanwhile, used her Morph Ball to get behind Ridley. She then grabbed the dragon by his tail and tossed him through several buildings thanks to the Power Suit's enhanced strength.

Rosalina then cautiously walked towards the rubble where Ridley was buried, only to be blown backwards when Ridley erupted out of the wreckage, this time in his Meta form. It was part of an upgrade the Pirates gave him, the ability to change into his Meta form at will. "So, finally getting serious eh?" Ridley asked. "Good. I was worried you were lacking your usual ferocity!" Ridley then grabbed Rosalina and flew off into a nearby construction site. Ridley then fired missiles at Rosalina. Rosalina jumped out of the way and countered with Missiles of her own, only for Ridley to block with his wings. Ridley then followed up with a salvo of fireballs from his mouth.

Rosalina rolled out of the way and returned fire with a Super Missile. The Super Missile hit Ridley dead in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Rosalina took the opportunity to fire a charged Plasma Beam to deal further damage. Enraged, Ridley ingnited fire under his feet and slammed the ground, creating a large shockwave. Rosalina dodged the wave and prepared to fire, but stopped when she saw a magnet above Ridley. That gave her an idea. She fired an Ice Beam shot at Ridley's face, blinding the mechanical dragon long enough for Rosalina to bind his feet with more Ice Beam shots.

With Ridley distracted, she turned into the Morph Ball and rolled over to activate the Magnet. Before Ridley could react, his metallic body was hoisted up and magnetized. "Urgh! Release me! Continue our fight!" Ridley demanded as he struggled to free himself from the magnet. "Not a chance." Rosalina said. "You're done here."

"Nice job, Sammy." Gandrayda said as she, Rundas, and Ghor walked towards Rosalina. "With Ridley captured, the Pirates retreated." Rundas said. "Now all that remains is to help rebuild the town." Ghor replied. "Though I am curious about something. Why didn't you kill Ridley?" The question was very unexpected as Rosalina paused before asking, "What do you mean?"

"You and Ridley have quite a history." Ghor continued. "I merely assumed you would kill him or at the least beat him within an inch of his life."

"Oh, well... I, he wasn't really worth killing this time." Rosalina replied hesitantly.

"You sure you're okay Samus?" Rundas asked. "You've been acting weird lately."

"I'm fine, really." Rosalina replied. Before the four of them could continue, the conversation was interrupted by Ridley's arrogant laughter. "You seem awfully happy for someone who just got his ass kicked again." Gandrayda taunted. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." Ridley replied. "But this conversation was so hoplessly amusing I couldn't help but laugh."

"What are you going on about?" Rundas asked.

"Are you truly that clueless?" Ridley said. "You said it yourself Phrygisian. Samus has been acting weird. Normally she'd come at me with every intent to kill considering what I did to her family, but today she treated me like just another bounty and not the arch-rival I usually am."

"Get to the point, Ridley." Ghor demanded. "What are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_ that not all is as it appears to be." Ridley replied condesceningly. "I'm _saying_ that this isn't the hunter you know. I'm saying that-" Before Ridley could finish his thought, Rosalina fired another Ice Beam at his head, freezing him solid. "He was done." Rosalina said. "Let's get to work rebuilding the town." The three hunters exchanged puzzled glances at each other before shrugging. "Well, let's wrap this up because I just received a message from the Galactic Federation." Ghor said. "Apparently some of their old bioweapons got away and are running amok. We've got to stop them." With that, the four went to work, leaving Rosalina behind.

"_Being a bounty hunter is tough_." Rosalina thought to herself. "_I hope this day is over quickly_."

* * *

**Okay then! Next chapter is Samus. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: Samus the Babysitter

**Okay, here's the third chapter. Samus, in Rosalina's body, tries her hand at babysitting. Watch the hilarity unfold! Also, some special guests from Kirby's world make an appearance in this chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**OOC: Also, do remember to vote in my poll on my profile about my upcoming story. I'll be writing it as soon as I'm done with this one, so it's really important that I get your input.**

Samus Aran was many things. To the Space Pirates, she was the Hunter. A human demon. The scourge of the Space Pirates. The bane of their very existence. To the Galatic Federation, she was a hero. The one who ended the Metroid threat forever. The one who eliminated the source of the poison Phazon. To her fellow Smashers, she was a fierce competitor. Snake even called her "The Terminator with Boobs". But out of all the things she had been named over the years, one thing she has _never_ been called... was babysitter.

Which was what was making this day so stressful as kids were not her specialty. Rosalina was supposed to take Toon Link, Kirby, Mega Man (Affectionately referred to as Rock), Ness, and Lucas to the zoo today. But thanks to the body swap incident, the onus now fell upon Samus. Samus dressed up in more outdoorsmanlike clothing. The hardest part wasn't taking care of the kids. Namely, it was trying to control Rosalina's cosmic powers. Rosalina mostly told her that her powers were mainly controlled by her emotions. Fortunately, maintaining control of her emotions was second nature to Samus. That being said, however, it was kinda hard to stay on the ground and so Samus just floated around. Luckily though, none of the kids seemed to notice.

As they made their way to the zoo, they were met by a strange spider-like creature. It was a floating, limbless creature a bit over Kirby's height. He had a brown head with two beady white eyes, a wide, mischievous, fixed smile with two pointed orange teeth, and gray-white hair with a kind of curved tip. He had two orange, inward-curving, yellow-tipped spikes on the top of his head, likely meant to represent spider mandibles. On the front of his hair, he had what appear to be two orange eyes with white pupils, and he had four more eyes on the back of the hair, again likely to give him the appearance of being a spider. He wore a red scarf, tied at the front, and a dark green, yellow-orange rimmed cape with a spider-web design. His dark green clothing had two of what appear to be gray-white buttons on it's front, and red circle designs on either side. He had a red stinger-like appendage on his bottom and six gloved hands. The fingerless gloves were white, with orange wrists, U-shaped designs on the backs starting at the wrists, and thumbs.

"Guys and girls, girls and guys, come over here and feast your eyes!" The spider creature sang. "I'm telling you all, you just can't lose! When you've taken a little trip to the Interdimensional Zoo!"

"Taranza?!" Kirby asked, running up to the arachnid creature, having remembered him from his most recent adventure back in Dream Land. "Why Kirby!" Taranza greeted as he warmly shook hands with the Star Warrior. "How have you been?" he asked. "I've been doing great." Kirby replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, me and the Sectras decided to create this zoo as a lucrative side buisness." Taranza replied. "And I'm not the only one." Walking up next to Taranza was a creature similar to him. he was a short alien with no feet and detached hands with white gloves. He was clad in a regal blue suit, complete with a white cape with gold trimmings and a dash of purple, gold-trimmed cog designs, and wore a white scarf with a blue buckle interwoven. His face was black-to-brown with oval, glowing yellow eyes. "Hey there, Kirby!"

"Magolor!" Kirby yelled as he ran to hug him. "You're here too?"

"Yep. Taranza and I started this zoo business as a way of making a few extra bucks on the side." Magolor said. "So who are your friends?"

"That's Ness." Kirby replied. "And this is Lucas, Rock, Toon, and Rosalina."

"Hey there." Ness greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"Hello!" Lucas greeted

"Nice to meet you." Rock said. Toon Link merely waved at Magolor and Taranza, not one for talking. Samus, however, remained silent for a bit, seemingly distant. "Ma'am? Are you alright?" Taranza said, snapping Samus out of her trance. "U-Um, yes. Sorry. Nice to meet you." Samus hesitantly replied, imitating Rosalina's voice and giving a small curtsey. "Well, now that that's settled, how about this?" Magolor began. "Just for today, since you're all really good friends. You can tour the zoo for free?" That elicited loud, excited cheers of "Yay!" from the youths.

"Well then, come on in!" Taranza said as he and Magolor went through the gate with the kids following close behind. Samus followed after them only to be stopped by Lucas. "Are you okay, Rosalina?" the psychic youth asked. "Why yes." Samus answerwed. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been awfully quiet lately." Lucas said.

"I've just been distracted lately." Samus answered. "Really, I'm fine. I apprecieate your concern." Samus tried to comfort the boy with a slightly reassuring smile. Lucas stared at Samus for a few moments before shrugging and turning away. Samus gave a small sigh of relief that the boy suspected nothing, even moreso that he didn't try to read her mind. Samus floated after the kids and into the zoo. Once she caught up with them, she took a moment to take in her surroundings, which were quite wonderous. The Zoo was filled with many wonderous creatures. Some were of Earth, others seemed like it came from other worlds. One notable example was the Sheegoths, which came from her world.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Magolor asked. "Thanks to rewiring my Lor Starcutter for interdimensional travel, Taranza and I were able to gather exotic beasts from every dimension we could think of and put them into our little zoo. And ever since then, the two of us have had quite a lucrative buisness."

"I even see animals from my world!" Toon said as he looked at a nearby pool to see golden dolphins swimming in it.

"Yep. We've spared no expense in giving you the ultimate intergalactic experience!" Taranza declared.

"But aren't you worried?" Samus asked. "Samus told me that creatures from her world are very dangerous."

"We're aware of that." Magolor said. "And we've taken every precaution to ensure the visitors's safety. All of the more dangerous animals are kept in specialized cages and away from the public. They are kept under tight guard. Rest assured, the people are quite safe. Now, if there are no further questions or concerns, let us forge on to our tour." And with that, the group toured the entire zoo. They saw many wondrous exhibits. The zoo even had an aquarium in it for marine animals. They saw creatures from all walks of life and from every world imagniable.

Eventually, after two hours, the tour came to a close and the group prepared to leave, only to be stopped by a red Antr who ran to them with a harried expression. "What's the matter?" Taranza asked. "Bad news, sir!" The Antr replied. "One of the more predatory creatures has escaped and is wreaking havoc on the zoo!"

"What?!" Both Magolor and Taranza exclaimed in unison. "Which one?!" Taranza asked. The spider mage would not have to wait long for an answer because the monster in question came charging in. It was a large reptilain beast with a hardened shell on his back and multiple eyes lined up along the horn on its head. It walked on two legs and had no visible arms. The beast roared and fired a bolt of electricity from its horn, destroying the Zoo's sign. Other Antrs raced to pacify the monster by throwing a net over it only to be swept aside like ragdolls.

"Holy crap, it's a Grenchler!" Samus shouted, briefly forgetting to imitate Rosalina's voice.

"What the heck's a Grenchler?!" Toon asked.

"A giant reptile that eats anything in sight and can digest anything." Samus replied. "We've gotta capture that thing or everyone's on the menu!"

"Magolor and I will attempt to get the visitors out of here!" Taranza said. "You guys think of a way to stop it!"

"Boys, huddle!" Samus commanded. "Okay, here's the plan: Kirby! Taranza! Magolor! You're crowd control. Get the patrons to safety!"

"You got it!" Kirby replied.

"Ness and Lucas, you're damage control." Samus said. "Use your psychic powers to keep the damage to a minimal!"

"Understood." The psychic youths said in unison.

"Toonie and Rock, you're with me! We've gotta stop that thing!" Samus said.

"You can count on us!" Toon said. And with that, the group put their plan in motion. Taranza and Magolor began escorting the fleeing patrons out of the zoo. Taranza caught sight of the Grenchler charging towards a young child. Taranza shot a thread of dark energy to yank the child out of the monster's path as Magolor opened fire on the beast with magic blasts. The Grenchler retaliated with a bolt of electricity from its horn, but Magolor and Taranza moved out of the way, leaving it vulnerable from a Hard Fist from Mega Man that knocked it to the ground. The Grenchler struggled to right itself and attempted to charge at the robotic hero only to be knocked against a cage by Toon with his Skull Hammer, his strength amplified with his power bracelets.

The Grenchler was about to move only to feel itself being weighted to the ground, thanks to Samus using Rosalina's gravity control. "Take it easy, big fella!" she said. "No one's gonna hurt you." The Grenchler retaliated by firing a bolt of electricity at Samus, knocking her to the ground. "Rosalina!" Rock shouted as he and Mega Man fired relentless shots with their respective Bomb Arrows and Mega Buster. Meanwhile, Taranza attended to Samus. "Are you hurt, ma'am?"

"I'm fine. How do you normally stop that thing?" Samus asked.

"With a specialized tranquilizer dart." Taranza replied. "But you first have to get him to hold still."

"I think I can help with that!" Rock replied. "Lead it on to the road and Me, Lucas, and Ness will do the rest!" Taranza materalized a large steak and held it in front of the Grenchler. "Here boy! Here's a nice juicy T-Bone steak!" Taranza flew away as the Grenchler hungrily chased the spider mage onto the road. "Now!" Rock shouted as he used his Flame Blast to melt the road. At the same time, Ness and Lucas used their PK fire to help the Blue Bomber along. Eventually, the street melted into tar, trapping the struggling beast. "Taranza, now!" Rock shouted.

Taranza immediately summoned six tranquilzer darts in each of his hand and tossed them at the Grenchler. The beast's struggling slowed to a crawl and it eventually fell asleep. "We did it!" Toon shouted. The group was met by cheers and praises from the crowd behind them. The group happily took a bow as Magolor and Taranza flew towards them. "Thanks ever so much for saving our fair zoo." Magolor said. "As a token of our eternal gratitude, you and your friends have earned lifetime passes! You can visit the zoo whenever you want, free of charge!"

"Actually, the real hero is Rosalina." Lucas said. "We wouldn't have been able to stop that thing if it wasn't for her."

"Here here!" the rest of the group said. Samus stared at the youths, touched by their kindness and greatly blushing. With a genuine smile she said, "Hey kids, how about ice cream on me?!" That elicited cheers from the kids as they ran to the nearby ice cream parlor. Samus silently floated behind them. "_Maybe I should take more field trips with them_." Samus thought to herself.

* * *

**Another chapter down. Next up is Zelda in Peach's body tries her hand at dating Mario. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Princess in Another Body

**Here's the next chapter. Zelda in Peach's body tries her hand at dating Mario, only to have an uninvited guest swoop in to kidnap her. **

**OOC: Please be sure to vote in my poll on my profile. I've got three votes so far, but I'd like more input before making a final decision. **

Well, this was something Zelda was not expecting to be doing today. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony. She had always viewed Peach and Mario as the perfect couple. Peach was the bubbly, energetic girlfriend. Mario was the laid-back, down-to-earth boyfriend. So imagine the hilarious irony that she was now dating Mario in Peach's body. The hardest part for the normally stoic princess was impersonating Peach's bubbly personality. Fortunately for her, Mario hadn't seemed to caught on.

For their date, Mario decided to take Zelda to his favorite Italian restaurant. Once there, Mario ordered lobster with an root beer drink and pasta while Zelda ordered a salad with some jasmine tea. For desert, Mario ordered an ice cream sundae while Zelda merely ordered Vanilla ice cream. So far, everything went without a hitch. "It's-a finally nice to have-a some quality time." Mario said. "Yes." Zelda replied before taking another bite into her salad, attempting to imitate Peach's voice. "It's a pleasant chance to get away from the humdrum buisness of running the Mushroom Kingdom."

"You-a okay, Peach?" Mario asked. "Your voice sounds a bit strained."

"It's nothing." Zelda quickly replied. "I merely have a sore throat."

"Do you-a want some water?" Mario asked.

"No, it's alright." Zelda said.

"Well, if you-a need anything, just-a tell me." Mario said.

"I will. Thank you." Zelda said.

"So-a Peach, what have you-a been doing today?" Mario asked. Zelda paused for a bit to come up with a convincing story. "Me and the girls just spent the morning together at the park for our daily workout routine." It was... close to the truth. The four of them spent the morning together working on how to imitate each others traits to get through the day while Midna found a way to change them back. "What about you?" Peach asked. "Oh-a, nothing much." Mario replied. "Me and Luigi had to-a fix the mansion's-a plumbing. Something caused most of the pipes to burst."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to have two plumbers on hand." Zelda teased. "And you do it for the best price of all: Free." That elicited a laugh from both her and Mario. "So, Bowser hasn't been causing any trouble, has he?" Zelda asked. "No, actually." Mario replied. "He's been-a surprisingly quiet."

"You don't think he'll try anything do you?" Zelda asked with concern in her voice.

"If he-a does, I'll be there to-a stop him!" Mario declared. "I've-a done it before and I can-a do it again!" But before Mario or Zelda could finish their conversation, they were interrupted by sound of the waiter clearing his throat. "Your desert is ready." he said calmly. Mario and Zelda began to eat their desert in silence. After a while the two just sat and talked. "Mmm-mm! I'm-a stuffed." Mario exclaimed. "Me too." Zelda replied. At that moment, the waiter arrived with a strange present in his hand. "This just came for you Princess Peach." he said before placing the present on the table.

"How strange... A gift for me?" Zelda asked as she cautiously opened the box. As she did, the box immediately sprang to life and ensnared Zelda. "Mario!" Zelda yelled out. "Peach!" Mario sprang to help her, only to be sent to the ground by a magical blast. The plumber turned to see the waiter holding a magic wand used by the Magikoopas. In a puff of smoke, the waiter revealed himself to actually be Kamek in disguise. "Surprise!" Kamek cackled in that screechy voice of his. Just then, the door was blown open by a Bullet Bill and in stepped none other than the Koopa King himself: Bowser.

"GWA-HA-HA!" Bowser laughed in that deep, booming voice of his. "Looks like I'm late to the party!"

"Bowser! What the heck are you-a doing here?" Mario asked. "We were-a in the middle of something!"

"Come on, Mario!" Bowser replied. "You can't expect my usual brand of villainy! I gotta mix it up. Keep you on your toes. And besides, if anyone's gonna take Peach to a romantic dinner, it's gonna be Yours Truly."

"You misbegotten ruffian!" came Zelda's outraged exclamation. "How dare you interrupt our quiet dinner?! You will untie me at once and you will leave us be!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Bowser replied. "Where'd all this sudden hostility came from?" Bowser asked. "You know you like being kidnapped by me. It gives you that sense of being needed."

"My gods, what sort of hideous deviant are you?" Zelda asked. "Please, keep whatever twisted fantasies you have in that wretched mind of yours to yourself you knuckle-dragging ape!"

"Sorry, you've got me confused with Donkey Kong." Bowser smugly replied. "But anywho, we're going for a romantic dinner in _my_ castle!" And with that, he grabbed the struggling Zelda and sauntered off towards the Koopa Clown Car. "Mario, help me!" Zelda pleaded. Mario raced after them, only to be nearly hit by another blast of magic. "Hold it, plumber butt!" Kamek shouted. Mario tossed a fireball at the Magikoopa and charged at Bowser, tackling him and Zelda to the ground. "Okay, Mario! It's on, again!" the Koopa King bellowed as he grabbed a nearby car and swatted Mario into a nearby building.

Mario leaped into the air to toss more fireballs at Bowser, only for him to hide in his shell to defend against them. He then used his Whirling Fortress, rising into the air to impale Mario on his shell spikes. Mario dodged out of the way and delivered a punch to Bowser's soft underbelly. Bowser fell to the ground but instantly got back up to breathe a large stream of flame at Mario. Mario countered by extinguishing the flame with F.L.U.D.D. Bowser charged to deliver a punch only for Mario to grab the Koopa King by the arm and throw him against the building.

As she watched the two longtime rivals battle it out, Zelda struggled to escape her bonds, but alas she lacked the physical strength required to do so. She tried using Peach's magic, but it seems that her bonds were designed to negate such power. "_There must be something I can do!_" Zelda thought to herself. But at that moment, she got an idea. "_This maybe Peach's body, but maybe I can still tap into the Triforce of Wisdom's power_." she thought. "_It's worth a shot_." Taking a deep breath, she concentrated long and hard, attempting to tap into the power of the Triforce of Wisdom. As she did, a golden aura began to envelope around her, expanding the bonds until they eventually snapped.

"Yes!" Zelda shouted, pleased with her success. She then turned to see Bowser standing over an unconscious Mario. "I always said I was better than you Mario. And tonight, I'm gonna prove it!" He raised his fist and brandished his claws, ready to deal the killing strike. "NO!" Zelda yelled as she made a lasso of energy to grab Bowser by the wrist and swing him around. She was too distracted to see Kamek fire a magic blast at her. "What's your problem, Princess?" Kamek asked.

Zelda responded by telekinetically grabbing both Kamek and Bowser. "My '_problem_' is that my quiet evening was ruined by a bunch of savages!" Zelda retorted. "I don't care if you're the so-called 'King of Awesome', that does _**not**_ give you the right to act like a psychotic brat and do as you please! Now I expect the both of you to apologize to me and Mario this instant!"

"But, but, but, but..." Bowser and Kamek started to say in unison, stunned by Peach's sudden boldness and ferocity.

"_I SAID APOLOGIZE_ **_NOW!_**" Zelda roared.

"We're sorry! We won't do it again!" The both of them quickly said as they embraced each other.

"Good. Now, I'd like to continue my quiet evening with Mario in peace and I find it hard to share space with two uncivilized brutes like yourself." Zelda began. "So if you would both be so kind as to leave my presence and..." With a snap of her fingers, Zelda summoned a portal to Bowser's castle and threw the screaming koopas through it. "...never show your face again." she said as the portal closed. Mario, having woken up to witness the whole spectacle, walked over to Zelda, completely stunned. "Remind-a me to never-a get on your bad-a side." Mario said.

"Sorry you had to see that." Zelda replied.

"But still-a, I-a never seen you this-a powerful before-a." Mario said.

"Oh, Zelda and I have been practicing on how to make our magic stronger." Zelda said. "We've been trying to see if combining our magic will make each other stronger."

"With-a that kind of-a power, you could-a do anything!" Mario replied.

"Yes. Even... re-switch our bodies." Zelda trailed off.

"Peach?" Mario asked. Zelda meanwhile, scooped Mario into a great big embrace. "Mario, you're a genius!" she happily said as she kissed Mario on the cheek before running off. Mario just sat on the concrete, dazed and very much confused. "What-a did I say?" Mario asked.

* * *

**Now why can't Peach be this tough? Anywho, next chapter will be up soon. Say tuned!**


	5. Ch 5: Another Princess In Another Body

**Okay, here's the fifth chapter. Peach, in Zelda's body, is taken to the amusement park by Link. But, as usual, trouble ensues.**

**OOC: Also, this is your last chance to vote in my poll regarding my upcoming story. Four votes are in, but I need a little more before my final decision.**

This has certainly been a strange day for Peach. She had spent the morning taking a blissful beauty nap, and now a freak magic accident has her waltzing about in Zelda's body. But Peach, bubbly and outgoing person she was, took it all in stride. If anything, she found the whole ordeal to be quite humorous. She had always wondered what it would be like to be someone else for a day, and now here was her chance to literally walk a mile in another's shoes today. Of course she always wanted to be like Samus, fearless and powerful.

But for today, she was Zelda. And today, Link had planned to take Zelda to the amusement park. Link himself couldn't help but notice there was something off about Zelda. While he knew his princess had a kind heart underneath that stoic exterior of hers, but today it was much more prominent. Link had a hard time keeping up with the princess, who seemed intent on trying out every ride and game in the park. Eventually, the two stopped to get something to eat. Link had a hot dog and an orange soda, Peach herself had a cotton candy.

"So Zelda. You seem a bit more... chipper than usual." Link said.

"Oh. Well, Peach always tells me I should adopt a more positive and carefree attitude, so I'm taking her advice." Peach replied, remembering to imitate Zelda's voice.

"Well, It seems you're doing a pretty good job so far." Link chuckled. "So how's that project you and Midna have coming along?" he asked. "I heard a big explosion in your earlier."

"Oh, we're doing good so far. We've had a few setbacks, but it's coming along nicely." Peach said. It felt so... wrong to have to lie to others like this.

"Are you sure?" Link asked. "Messing with Twilight magic is kinda dangerous. Take it from someone who knows."

"I know there are dangers." Peach replied, thinking about how Zelda would react in a conversation like this. "But If we can use it properly, we can supercharge healing potions and make them more efficient. Think of the wonders."

"Hey, I trust you, Zelda." Link reassured her. "But I'm also concerned for your safety."

"And I appreciate your concern, but I assure you, we have the situation well in hand." Peach said. Link observed Peach for a few moments before shrugging. "Okay. But if anything goes wrong, don't hesitate to call me, alright?"

"I will. Thank you." Peach replied. Seeking to change the subject, Peach asked. "So, how are things in Ordon Village?"

"Mostly quiet." Link replied. "With the whole Twilight ordeal over, there hasn't been much action aside from the occasional loose goat and Bulbin bandit. Honestly, it's getting a bit boring."

"I can see that. Running Hyrule has also been a bit dull as of late." Peach replied. "The most stressful thing has been the paperwork and stuff."

"Well, that's why we have the Smash Tournament." Link replied. "Helps to add a little spice in the humdrum life of a hero or princess." Both Link and Zelda laughed at that statement. Zelda then looked to see a nearby game. It was a game where people knocked bottles down to earn prizes, but what transfixed Peach was not the game itself, but rather the prize that was being wagered. It was a six-foot stuffed teddy bear. Peach, known throughout the mansion for her love of stuffed animals, fawned over it immensely. "Look at that!" Peach said to Link.

"Never pegged you for a stuffed animal lover." Link replied.

"Think we can try it?" Peach asked.

"Why not?" Link replied as he and Zelda walked to the stand. "Wanna take your best shot?" the stand owner asked. "I'll give it my best shot." Link said. He grabbed a baseball and threw it straight at the stacked bottles, but they would not fall down. Link tried again, but the same result occurred. Link tossed baseball after baseball at the stacked bottles but they would not fall. After watching Link try, Peach tapped him on the shoulder. "I believe the situation calls for a woman's touch." She said. Embarrassed and slightly emasculated, Link reluctantly handed her the ball. Peach paused a few moments before throwing the ball with such force that it not only knocked down the bottles, but made a hole in the back of the wall.

"Not bad, princess." The stand manager said as he handed Peach the stuffed teddy bear. All the while, Link continued to stare at her slack-jawed and flabbergasted. "How did you do that?" Link asked, astonished. "Samus and I work out together, so I thought I'd put it into practice." Peach replied. And it was true. The two do have their morning workout routine. "Well apparently it's been paying off." Link replied. The two then began to turn and leave the amusement park only to be stopped by thousands of screams.

"Wonder what's going on?" Link asked as he and Peach ran toward the crowd gathered at the Ferris Wheel. What they saw was shocking: A little girl, by the look of it, no older than eight hanging precariously from the Wheel. "This is terrible!" Peach said, her voice laced with panic. "We have to do something!"

"I know!" Link replied. "My clawshots should- oh, shit!"

"What's wrong?" Peach frantically asked.

"I left all my items at the mansion!" Link replied. "Okay, okay, okay. Let's not panic. We just need to come up with a plan..." By the time Link looked back, Peach was long gone and charging for the Ferris Wheel with a newly summoned Phantom running beside her. "Zelda?! What are you doing?!" Link asked. Peach, however, couldn't hear him. "Phantom, toss me up!" she commanded. The Phantom grabbed Peach by the wrist and tossed her skyward. Using careful acrobatics, Peach made her way up to where the little girl was and pulled her up. Traumatized by the whole ordeal, the girl cried in Peach's arms. "It's okay." Peach said. "You're safe now."

Peach then used Faore's Wind and teleported to the ground. The child ran into the arms of her mother. The mother ran to Peach and vehemently shook her hand. "Thank you so much!" she said. "It was no trouble, ma'am." Peach replied. "Just keep a closer eye on her, okay?" The rest of the crowd cheered Peach's heroic deed. Well, all except Link, who was once again stunned by the display. "How... but... you... how?" Link stuttered out, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"I told you, the girls and I go on morning workout routines." Peach replied. "So I'm putting them to good use."

"Well I need to start working out with you." Link said. But before the two could finish their conversation, they were interrupted by Peach's cell phone ringing. "Excuse me, I must take this." She turned around to answer. "Hello?" she said.

"_Peach? It's me, Zelda_." came Zelda's voice on the other side.

"What is it?" Peach asked, careful not to expose herself or Zelda.

"_Midna and I have found a way to reverse the spell, but we need your help_." Zelda said. "_Come back to the mansion immediately_."

"Really?!" Peach exclaimed, momentarily forgetting to imitate Zelda. "I'm on my way!" She put the cell phone up and turned to Link. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go back to the mansion, Peach needs my help with something."

"Okay. You want me to take you back?" Link asked.

"It's okay. I'll manage." Peach said. And with that, she used Faore's Wind and transported back to the mansion, leaving behind a thoroughly confused Link. "What the heck just happened?" he asked.

* * *

**That's another chapter down! Final chapter will be up tomorrow. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: Undoing the Madness

**Here's the final chapter. Zelda and the girls finally undo the spell and return to normal... or so they thought. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**OOC: And this is really your last chance to vote in my poll regarding my upcoming story.**

It was late in the evening at the Smash Mansion. Samus, Peach, and Rosalina were all assembled in Zelda's room after each receiving phone calls from the Hyrule princess, stating that she and Midna found a way to reverse the spell and return them to their original bodies, but the process required Peach's help. "So, anyone like to share how crappy their day was?" Samus asked as she lounged on Zelda's bed.

"Being a bounty hunter was rough." Rosalina replied as she sat on the chair opposite from Samus.

"You're preaching to the freaking choir there." Samus replied. "So what happened?"

"Oh nothing." Rosalina said. "I just had to stop Ridley and the Space Pirates from attacking the town and then I had to capture some escaped bioweapons for the Galactic Federation."

"Oh brother." Samus said as she rolled her eyes. "I'll never understand the Federation and its stupid monsters."

"And how was your day?" Rosalina asked.

"Oh, you know, babysitting a bunch of rambunctious kids and taking down a Grenchler." Samus replied. "The usual."

"Are the kids alright?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah." Samus replied. "Thankfully no one was hurt."

"My day was quite pleasant." Peach spoke up. "Link and I went to the amusement park together, but then a little girl nearly fell off the Ferris Wheel, so I swooped in to save the day!"

"Nice to see you were having fun." Samus said with sarcasm.

"Oh it was!" Peach said, either ignoring Samus's biting remark or missing the point entirely. "It was sort of fun to be someone else for a change."

"Fortunately, you won't have to be much longer." Zelda said as she and Midna came into the room. "I hope so." Samus said. "So, what's so important that you couldn't stop hyperventilating to tell us?"

"Zelda and I have found a way to return you to your bodies." Midna explained. "But it's going to require Peach's help."

"My help?" Peach replied. "What for?"

"We're going to recreate the accident that caused this mess in the first place." Zelda said.

"Hold up." Samus interrupted. "You want to do what now? What if it causes something even worse?"

"I was getting to that." Zelda continued. "Midna and I have found a way to _control_ that chaos by using Peach's Wish Power."

"How so?" Peach asked.

"By combining my Twilight magic with Zelda's magic and your Wish Power, we should be able to return you guys to normal." Midna replied. "But the key here is you have to focus your Wish Power and desire for you guys to have your bodies back. This requires your utmost concentration. If anything goes wrong for even a second, we could end up creating a bigger mess than need be."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rosalina spoke up.

"Don't worry." Zelda said. "Midna and I have taken precautions. We've reinforced the room with magical barriers. The shockwave will only be contained to this room as long as no one opens the door."

"So what you're basically saying is that we need Peach's help?" Samus asked. "We're all screwed."

"Come on, Samus." Peach said. "I can do this. You just got to trust me!"

"Like I _trusted_ you to take care of Pyonchi a few months back?" Came Samus's rebuttal question.

"You're still sore about that?" Peach asked. "I just fed him my special Peach Cobbler."

"Yeah, and he was sick for weeks!" Samus said.

"Girls!" Rosalina shouted, startling the both of them into silence. "This isn't the time to be dredging up the past. If Zelda believes this is the best way, then we have no other choice, so let's focus on the matter at hand please." Peach and Samus took one long look at each other before nodding in agreement. "Well now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's get down to business." Midna said as she, Zelda, and Peach gathered around the cauldron. "I've already thrown the supercharged potions in." Midna said. "The rest is up to you, Peach. Focus your Wish Power and make it so that you and the others are returned to your bodies."

Peach did as Midna commanded and focused a beam of her Wish Power into the cauldron, which began to violently bubble and shake. "Okay, girls. It's the moment of truth." Midna said. "Everyone cross your fingers and toes and hope nothing goes wrong." Everyone then stood around the cauldron, praying with all their might that everything would work out perfectly. Unbeknownst to everyone, however, at the time this was happening, Link had opened the door. Concerned for Zelda after everything that happened in the park today, he decided to visit her in her room. However, just as he opened the door, the cauldron exploded, knocking the gang to the ground and sending a magical shockwave, that would normally be contained by the barrier in Zelda's room, throughout the entire mansion.

"Oh..." Samus groaned as she got to her feet. "So, everyone okay?" She looked down at herself to see she was back in her own body. "Guess the mumbo jumbo worked after all." Rosalina, in her own body, floated towards Samus. "Oh it feels so good to fly among the stars again!" She exclaimed happily. "And I, for one, am just happy to have my own body." Zelda replied as she and Peach walked towards Samus and Rosalina. "Nice to see that everything went smoothly." Midna said.

"Well, now that all the mystic mojo crap is over, I'm going to hit the hay." Samus replied. As she walked out the door, she then noticed an unconscious Link on the ground. "Link?!" Samus exclaimed as she ran over to him with Zelda, Rosalina, and Peach in tow. "Link?!" Zelda asked as she knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?!" Link groggily opened his eyes, but what he said next startled everyone. "I'm not Link." It was Pit's voice coming out of Link's body. "I'm Pit." Everyone stepped back with Zelda doing a double take.

Before anyone else could say anything, another voice rang out. "I'm right here." The girls turned to see Pit walking towards them, but Link's voice was coming out of him. And he wasn't alone. Other smashers from inside the mansion gathered on the hall, all of them having switched bodies with someone else. Lucario was in Greninja's body, Jigglypuff was in Kirby's body, Toon Link was in Ganon's body and many many more. "What the hell just happened?" Samus asked.

"I was coming to check on Zelda and I opened the door when all of a sudden, this burst of magic appeared." Link said. "The next thing I knew I was in Pit's body."

"Oh, Link you idiot!" Midna shouted. "You opened the door while we tried to get Peach and the others back in their bodies! Now you've just exacerbated the problem!"

"So that's why you were acting so strange." Link said. "Sorry." Midna sighed. "It's alright, Link. You didn't know. As for everyone else, you're just going to have to live in each other's shoes for a while. Zelda and I will... try to fix this, again."

"We're going to be here awhile, aren't we?" Zelda asked.

"Looks like it." Midna sighed.

**The End!**

* * *

**Well, that's the end of my tale! Don't worry, everyone will be back to normal. I've hoped you've enjoyed reading it as I've enjoyed writing it. Till next time!**


End file.
